The Morning After
by imaginess
Summary: Set after 'The First Time'. Kurt wakes up the morning after Klaine's fist time to find his boyfriend crying in the bathroom. My attempt at writing something funny. Not angst!


**Title: **The Morning After

**Author: **imaginess

**Summary: **Set after 'The First Time'. Kurt wakes up the morning after Klaine's fist time to find his boyfriend crying in the bathroom. My attempt at writing something funny. Not angst!

**Rating: **T

Last night had been perfect. Blaine's parents weren't home as usual, so we had the house to ourselves. Blaine cooked some spaghetti for supper, and afterwards I agreed to watch 'The Little Mermaid' for the hundredth time. Most people wouldn't find a Disney movie the most romantic thing to watch with their boyfriend, but listening to Blaine sing along to the songs and laugh along to the childish humour made my heart swell. This was the Blaine that I knew and loved.

We had had a rough week with the fighting and drama Sebastian had caused, and even if we both knew why I suggested we return to Blaine's house instead of going to the after party, I liked that the evening wasn't focused solely on that. After the movie was over, we both untangled ourselves off of the couch and Blaine suggested we head up to his room.

Things started off a little awkwardly, but after we both relaxed and reassured each other everything went smoothly. Blaine was the perfect gentleman, and the night was the most romantic of my life. We didn't fall asleep until early the next morning, and when we did it was in each other's arms.

You can understand my confusion when I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone banging around in the next room. I slid my hand to the other side of the bed and found it unoccupied. Immediately I was awake and I sat up quickly. I heard another crashing noise and a quiet cursing coming from my left, and when I looked over I saw that the door to the adjoining bathroom to Blaine's room was closed and the noise was coming from behind it.

I pushed the covers off of me, aware that I wasn't wearing anything, and Blaine's bedroom wasn't the most well-heated room in their house. I shivered as I stood and hurried over to my overnight bag I had left in the corner. I hastily unzipped it and pulled out my white silk robe. After it was tied tightly around my waist I began to make my way over to the bathroom. I was going to knock and ask what was going on, but as I raised my hand I heard a quiet sniffling noise.

I had only ever hear Blaine cry once before, after he and his dad had gotten into a fight and he came to stay at my place for the night. He was strong about it all evening, but after he thought I was asleep the curly-haired boy had finally broke down. I wanted to give him his space, and had stayed awake for hours listening to him sob into his pillow. That's how I recognized the tell-tale noise of him quietly crying behind the door.

My head was a whirl-wind of confusion as I wondered what had caused him to lock himself in the bathroom and cry. Did he regret what we did last night? Did he think he did something wrong? Did _I _do something wrong? There were endless possibilities, and I stood there for at least ten minutes before finally building up the courage to knock. I rapped lightly on the door with my fist, embarrassed to find that I was shaking with nerves.

"Blaine? A-are you okay?" I heard the sniffling quiet down and held my breath as I waited for his reply.

"Everything's fine, Kurt, I'll me out in a second." I frowned. There was no question in my mind that there was something wrong, and after receiving his shaky reassurance I was even more worried.

I quietly reached for the handle and turned it. "Can I come in, Blaine?" I heard a sound of something falling to the tiled floor, and Blaine swearing under his breath. Getting impatient, I pushed the door open slowly. The sight I was met with was shocking and very confusing.

Blaine was leaning over the bathroom sink, digging through the medicine cabinet. His face was streaming with tears and his eyes were red. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, and down by his feet there were scattered objects like medicine bottles, boxes of band-aids, lotions, and toothpaste tubes. Blaine stopped his searching through the cabinet and turned to me, wiping the tears off of his face quickly and blinking to try and clear his vision.

"K-Kurt! I'm sorry if I woke you up." Blaine said quickly, rubbing his eyes and biting his lip nervously.

I studied him and the bathroom around him, frowning in confusion. Blaine must have noticed my obvious lack of understanding, and he hastily tried to explain. He mumbled something about not being able to see something and losing the solution. As he tried to explain he kept wiping at his eyes and looked like he was trying not to cry. After seeing that I still didn't understand, he squeezed his eyes shut and sat down heavily on the toilet seat, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes and making a frustrated noise.

I took a shaky breath and stepped around the fallen objects to kneel beside him. "Blaine…I'm sorry. D-did I do something wrong? What's going on? What are you looking for?" He interrupted my rushed questions by looking up and grabbing my hand that rested on his knee.

"Kurt, don't be sorry. It's not what you think, I swear. It just really hurts…" Blaine said through clenched teeth as he hung his head again. "This is kind of embarrassing for me."

I sighed and squeezed his hand tightly. "Please, Blaine…I don't understand. What can I do to help you?"

Blaine looked up and glanced over at the sink. "Can you look for something for me?"

"Sure. What do you need? Medicine? What does it look like?" I asked, jumping up and going over to the sink.

Blaine shook his head, "It's a blue bottle of contact solution." he muttered.

I frowned. "Contact solution?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he said, sounding embarrassed. "Last night with everything that happened I forgot to take my contacts out, and now they really hurt." he mumbled.

My jaw dropped as realization hit me. I stared at him in disbelief. "That's it? You just forgot to take your contacts out? Why didn't you tell me that? Here I thought you were going to break up with me, or you were hurt, or-"

"What? Kurt, why would you think I'd break up with you?" Blaine asked, sounding horrified.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, maybe because I woke up after what happened last night and you were crying…"

Blaine put his head in his hands again. "I'm so sorry, babe. Last night was amazing, and I'm sorry that I had to wreck it over something so stupid." I chuckled slightly, realizing that the situation was actually rather amusing. Blaine heard me and laughed a little too, realizing that I wasn't upset.

"I love you, Blaine." I said, leaning over and hugging him.

"I love you too." He whispered.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds until Blaine pulled back. "This doesn't change the fact that my eyes are burning and I really need to take my contacts out." he said, jokingly, and I laughed again before going to look in the messy cupboard for his solution.

**The End! **

**That was fun! The idea for this story came when I saw a picture of Darren Criss wearing his glasses and I realized that he must wear contacts while playing Blaine. Oh…the wonders of how my mind work. **

**Please review! It means the world to me to get feedback!**


End file.
